Coiled tubing has been used in well servicing applications in various wells, but many such wells have not been properly serviced due to the rather limited extended reach capability of coiled tubing. Certain technologies have been considered for extending the reach of coiled tubing. For example, downhole vibration technologies can help improve the reach of coiled tubing in well servicing applications. Additionally, downhole tractor technology can be used to generate a downhole pull force which increases the extended reach of the coiled tubing. Downhole tractors are generally electrically or hydraulically powered and can generate pull forces on the order of 1000 pounds for electric tractors and 2000-7000 pounds for hydraulic downhole tractors. However, such techniques have proven to be limited in providing sufficient extended reach capability in a variety of well applications.